


Already in Another Life

by KenmaisMood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chatting & Messaging, Kuroo brings Cats to practice so Bokuto brings an owl, M/M, Past Lives, Thunderstorms, cloud atlas - Freeform, how to tag?, i have never watched cloud atlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: Akaashi wakes up every morning. He wonder what it’s like to never fall asleep. He is confused why.Bokuto wakes up every morning. He wonders what it’s like to never fall asleep. He is wondering why he knows how.OrBokuto and Akaashi have met in another life but they don’t know, follow as confusion, confessions, and fun ensues.A “sequel” to In Another Life by LittleLuxrayI take no credit to own the story this is just a personal sequel I would like to see. Read the actual thing it’s super good!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Coffee and Cloud Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> Lol this is a thing I made with my friend! We got bored one day and BAM!! It existed! This is kinda crap especially because it was originally made over messages. Seeing as this is my first fic! Please enjoy! Also forgive the crap tags. T^T I don’t know how to tag. Also! This starts in Akaashis first year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brokuto picks up owl, Owlaashi says don’t copy KurOwO but he can keep fluffball.
> 
> Kaashi wakes from brokuto calling him, then cuddle. People think they are fucking.

“You can’t bring an owl to practice because Kuroo-san brings cats to his practice Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says I’m a serious voice.

“Why not!!?” Bokuto exclaims.

“Because a cat is a house pet and can hardly do harm, while an owl is a bird rarely a pet, and is most definitely a wild animal. A cat is able to adapt to a house life, while an owl may not.” He explains.

“But Akaashi! Me and Kuroo found one under a tree and its small and fluffy, It couldn’t harm a fly! -holds up baby owl- See?” Bokuto try’s to reason.

“Well… if it’s a baby owl, I suppose that it could be trained. But it’s mother may get mad.”

“But- But there wasn’t a nest anywhere!! And- I- just want a friend..”

Akaashi sighs, “Bokuto-san. I’m actually saying that the mother could have been protective of the owl, but if there was no nest then it would be okay to take the owl in I believe. But you need to research so you can properly take care of this owl.”

“But- Wait you said yes!!? Oh my god! Thank you Akaashi I will do a the research I can!!” He yells happily. 

Akaashi smiles a little bit, “Of course your welcome Bokuto-san.”

~~~~~~~~~~~at 4:32 AM~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi wakes up to the sound of someone calling him. “Who could be calling at this time?”

He notices the thunderstorm and thinks perhaps it’s a teammate unable to sleep and he picks up.

“A-akaashi??”

“Bokuto-san?”

“U-um d-do you t-think t-th-that Um.....”

“What is it Bokuto-san? What’s wrong?”

“Um- I-“ Thunder crashes “AH! I- Im scared....”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in surprise, he is wide awake now. “Y-your scared? I-is it the Thunder?”

“Y- yea,” Bokuto practically whimpers.

“Ok” he puts on a steady voice, “do you have any techniques you use to help calm you down?”

Bokuto replies with a shaky voice “No I usually Just hide until its o-over”

Akaashi swears in his head, “Alright Bokuto-san can you remind me of your address?”

“Y-yea it’s 42069 owl lane” (A/N: friend made this part but simply put “gives address” your welcome for the spice)

“Alright Bokuto-san I’m coming over.”

“Uh- Thanks Akaashi- But um don’t tell the team- o-ok?”

He smiles sadly, “of course Bokuto-san,”

Akaashi realizes he should distract Bokuto until he gets there so he decides to make small talk as he gets ready. 

“Why did you decide to call me if you didn’t want them to know though?”  
“Um- Because I- Um-“ he mumbles something unintelligible.

“Sorry Bokuto-san what did you say?”

“Oh um its because I- uh trust you i guess-“

Akaashi is surprised by this, “trust me? Why?”

“Akaashi..? Uh well its because um your Akaashi.. trust worthy and the best setter” Thunder crashes again “EEP Akaashi are y- ow almost he -here?”

“Yes Bokuto-san I’m almost there” Akaashi states, “do you have anything that you use to help you calm down while you wait for the storm to end? Like a blanket or a scarf?”

Akaashi then realizes how odd those examples are but feels they are the best ones to use for some reason.

“Uh y-yea I have um- your burgundy scarf- that um you left at the gym 2 months ago...” Bokuto says guiltily.

“Oh,” Akaashi is surprised “that’s where it went… I kinda liked that scarf…”

“Oh um i’m sorry i was going to give it back- but it was really nice- um you can have it back when you get here”

“No no, it’s fine Bokuto-san” Akaashi quickly says, “I actually didn’t even notice it was gone until you mentioned it, the only reason I liked it was because I thought of… someone when I saw it…” he trails off, confused himself seeing as he doesn’t even know who he was thinking about.

“Oh uh really..? Um who do you think of?” Bokuto was confused at how much he cared about who Akaashi thought of.

“I… don’t know.” He says honestly, “I simply looked at it and had a sense of nostalgia, though the weirdest thing is that I was 10 when I got that scarf.”

“O-oh” Bokuto felt relieved that Akaashi wasn’t thinking of someone that made him happy other that himself but why? “Ok”

“I’m here Bokuto-san,” Akaashi then realizes he can’t knock at, he looks at the time, 4:58 AM, “Do you have a place where I can enter your room from outside? I hate the idea of getting your room wet but I hate the idea of disturbing your family mor-“ he’s cut of by thunder.

“AH! Oh um h-here” there are some shuffling noises from the phone and then it hangs up A couple seconds later Bokuto opens the door “Hi Akaashi my parents aren’t home right now...”

He smirks slightly “oh how the turn tables.”

“Wha-?” Bokuto asks confused

He then realizes what he said and looks at his hands confused, “I-I don’t know?? Uh-“ he gets cut off by thunder yet again.

Bokuto’s eyes fill with terror and before he can stop himself he flings himself into Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi finds himself chuckling a little “Bokuto-san that wasn’t smart, what if I fell? Anyway I’d like to see how… Kana-chan you named the owl? Is doing”

“Oh um y-yea the owl Is doing great- and uh sorry.. I just dont like um-“ he flinches as more thunder crashes.

Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto, “Bokuto-san, it’s okay” he says in a delicate voice, “let’s go inside okay? I’m quite excited to see Kana-chan, so why don’t you get her out while I make some coffee okay? Also, do you want to skip practice? It’s alright if you do, we can simply say that you ran out in the rain and gained a slight cold, not enough to skip school but enough to warrant a day without practice, no one would even blink.”

“O-Ok” His voice was shaky not like his normal energy filled voice it almost seemed small and lost.

Akaashi is surprised, as he takes Bokuto to his room he thinks about how he expected him to at least let out a squawk.

Bokuto walks over to a large bird cage that the owl is living in temporarily, he unlockes it and pulls out a verry awake baby owl.

The owl hops around joyfully on Bokutos hands, and for the first time that night he smiles slightly. “Look Akaashi, Kana-chan” he holds up the owl and it fluffes up its feathers when it sees Akaashi to make it look scary but it just makes it look like a Cotten ball and 100 times cuter.

Akaashi giggles, “so cute, well I’m going to make some coffee, why don’t you pick out a movie for us okay?”

“Ok Akaashi” he smiles slightly but his voice is still shaky.

After a few minutes Akaashi comes back to the sight of Bokuto cuddling with Kana-chan both wrapped in a blanket and a scarf, in front of a computer with a movie on pause.

“Akaashi, come watch the movie with m-“ hes cut of by thunder and the smile that was on his face vanished as his eyes filled with fear again. Akaashi ignores the thunder, “what movie?”

“C-cloud Atlas......” “Oh!” Akaashi says with surprise, “thats my favorite, though I don’t watch it often.”

“O-oh! Really its my favorite too” his smile returns to his face.

“Huh,” he says with a hardly visible smile, “not many people I know have watched it!”

“Really? W-well come watch it then.”

“That’s the plan Bokuto-san,” he sits down and hands Bokuto his coffee, and Bokuto takes a sip and eyes widen in shock.

“Akaashi how did you make this?” He takes another sip.

“Oh! Do you not like it? I put chocolate shavings with a little bit of milk.”

“Wha- Um thats how I make it....” Bokuto says a shaky from the thunder, “Its my favorite.....”

Akaashi’s eyes widen “oh, I didn’t know. I’m glad I made your favorite,” he says as he smiles over his cup.

Bokuto smiles back and with out realizing lays down on Akaashi’s lap.

Akaashi doesn’t even realize and simply starts stroking his head then he widens his eyes in shock, “Bokuto-san… you don’t use gel for your hair?!”

“N-no i never do it just stays however i brush it.” He says nervously

“W-wow,” Akaashi says in awe “that’s really cool.” A tiny blush appears on Bokutos ears “Y-yea.”

~~~~~~~a few hours laterrrrrrrr~~~~~~~

Akaashi wakes up in a room he doesn’t know and freaks out, before he sees and owl sleeping on him.

“Oh” he thinks, “it’s Bokuto-san” then he begins his routine of trying to pick out details of his dream. He can figure out snow, pocky, and the words “you are beautiful” he sighs, not nearly enough to figure out what happened in his dream.

He then looks down at Bokuto and thinks about how peaceful he looks while sleeping.

Suddenly he feels something on his cheek. He puts a hand to it and realizes he’s crying, he try’s again to think if it’s because of his dream but figures no. He then looks at Bokuto again who starts shaking in his sleep.

He starts playing with Bokutos hair as he thinks about how they had school. He picks up his phone and realizes it’s 12:27 “oh” he thought “we must have fallen asleep during the movie then.”

He winces as he sees how many messages he has. “Guess I have to respond to these.”

**Hooters (owls ya perv)**

**Komipapi** : yo whees Aksashi and Brokutp

 **Owl_in_a_konoha** : oooooo think they did the deed? (ÔwÔ)

 **Komipapi** : nah bro, Brokuto doesn’t have the heart to do that <3

 **Owl_in_a_konoha** : yea yr right. But stil where are thy?

 **Wise_owl** : Sorry. Bokuto-san ran out in the storm and developed a cold. I was taking care of him. We fell asleep watching a movie. He should be in perfect condition to play tomorrow.

 **Komipapi** : ewwww proper grammar yuck!

 **Owl_in_a_konoha** : classic Brokuto literally no one is suprisd

 **Wise_owl** : Well I am glad for the opportunity to have taken care of him. It gave me a chance to better know him.

 **Komipapi** : oh! take care of me please 😩

 **Owl_in_a_konoha** : oh yes plz mommy!

Akaashi smirks “two can play at that game.”

 **Wise_owl** : Well I suppose it was also slightly my fault, I did go a bit hard on him. I’ll see you guys at practice tomorrow. Goodbye.

 **Komipapi** : wait wht?

Read by Wise_owl at 12:32 PM

 **Komipapi** : DOTN JUTS LEAVE EM LKIE THT!!!


	2. Talks and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two owls talk and figure out weird things bout the other, but they both experience those things.
> 
> Or  
> Brokuto wakes up to sad Bakaashi. They ask questions and find out weird traits bout the other while also having weird traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Back again!!! Plz enjoy!! And leave a comment! I enjoy those ^^
> 
> CheCheCheer. Calling you out. We all know that when you wrote that scene in thorns it hurt your heart more than the readers. Kay bye <3

Bokuto woke up to someone stroking his hair, he realized it was Akaashi, he looked like he had been crying? ~~And why is this not something new?~~

“Akaashi? Is everything alright??”

“A-ah yeah,” Akaashi realizes he must have looked like he was crying, “I just didn’t have the best dream” he says with a smile that didn’t quite go to his eyes. ~~They hardly did.~~

“What happened in the dream Akaashi?” Bokuto had had his fair share of bad dreams ~~but were they really dreams?~~ and was curious as to what had made Akaashi cry.

“Er-erm” he decides just how weird it sounds, “I don’t quite know, I could only remember snow, pocky, and the words ‘you are beautiful’ but that isn’t to unusual for me...” ~~because those are memories~~

“O-oh um- that’s normal?”

Bokuto felt that the words “you are beautiful” meant something like he told someone that but when? And also why did it feel that he didn’t actually tell someone that or not with his voice? ~~Because that actually happened~~ (A/N: lol these to much?)

Akaashi eyes minutely widen, “you do that as well? Everyone I’ve told this about got kinda weird, they said that sometimes they forget their dreams but if they actively search after waking up they can recall it...”

“Um y-yea I usually can’t remember dreams or just fragments of them...” 

“Huh” Akaashi says “oh well you are going to have to do damage control in the group chat.”

“Wha? what happened!?” Bokuto rushes up to get his phone but sat up to fast and was hit by a feeling of dizziness and just flopped on to the bed in defeat.

Akaashi giggles “maybe slow down a bit yeah?”

“Yea” Bokuto sat back up slower this time and looked at all the messages that where there he typed in a message and hit send.

**Owl_hooman** : Sorry guys! See you tomorrow!

**Owl_in_a_konoha** : so you and kaashi fucking or nah?

**Owl_hooman** : WHTA!! NO WYH WOLUD YUO THIKN TAHT!? 

“Akaashi help me out here!”

“No. Suffer.”

“Heyyyyyy your the one who came over here....”

“Yes because you called me at 4:32 AM.” He states simply, “Also, who do you think made them think that?” He says with a smirk as he pets Kana-chan.

“Heyyy we all gave fears even you do Akaashi I know you do!”

“I… do…”

“HE- wha- wait really”

“…yeah”

“Um would you care if I asked what?”

“Well…” he hesitates as he feels dumb about it, “well the main part I suppose is hospitals… when I go my heart speeds up and I heat up, but at the same time I get overwhelmed with the urge to cry…” he hesitates again at the next part, “a-and I fe-feel sc-scared when-n I see pe-eople sleep sometimes… I-I- something in me thinks they will never wake up… it’s not all the time though...”

“O-oh um Im sorry Agaashi...” he puts an arm around Akaashi and rests his head on Akaashis shoulder “I don’t really like seeing people sleep... especially when I can’t sleep”

“D-do you have insomnia? O-or do you just find it hard to sleep sometimes?”

“Just sometimes” he quickly says “Insomnia scares me...”

He hums “well that’s normal to not be able to sleep, I do that as well sometimes. I usually read a book and look out the window... a-and it scares me as well... especially FFI...”

Bokuto flinches at the mention of FFI but he doesn’t know why.

“You okay?”

“Um y yea I just... uh feel like i know what its like to have FFI but not really because I don’t? If that makes sense?”

“I suppose? I often feel like I know what it’s like to love someone who I knew would die… I also look at things occasionally and know about them even if I have never even heard about them.” He explains.

Bokuto nods his head in understanding “yeah…” he says a little hesitant, “I know… but the weirdest thing is that I don’t even know what FFI means! All I know it’s a form of insomnia…”

Akaashi hums acknowledgment “I suppose, but it’s not something you need to know right?” He says as more of a statement than question “as long as you don’t have it, what’s the point of knowing about it?”

“H-hey Akaashi…” Bokuto says “Your right, a-and um- u-uh ohmygoshthissoundssostuoidwhyamIsayingthisohheckokayyouarebeautifulfuckfuckfu-“

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi interrupts “calm down and say it slow, and make sure to breath okay?”   
  
“Mkay,” Bokuto says as he takes a deep breath, “o-okay well uh- uhm… j-just y-you ar-are bea-beautiful...” and he proceeds to sink into the floor from embarrassment.

Akaashi’s breath catches as Bokuto says that and for a reason he doesn’t know he starts crying.

“Whoa! Hey hey hey ‘Kaashi what’s wrong!” He silently curses at himself for making him upset.  
  


Akaashi wipes away his tears “s-sorry, I’m fin-e j-just h-happy? Pe-perhaps my dream affected me more than I realized.” He stops to find an explanation, somewhere in his brain hisses ~~he should know why, he’s the one who said those words~~ “oh- uh I guess perhaps I my dream had been a sad one featuring you and you had said those words?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngh
> 
> I have this note where I keep this but I accidentally deleted ittttttttt so I had to go and do it again ;-; good news, it’s still the exact same story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! Also I hope CheCheCheer is reading this! I would love your opinion on it ;3 also! In the future I may make a post of feminine clothing I imagine them wearing so watch out for that! Tho no guarantees because technology can be stupid.


End file.
